


Ocean Rush

by blueaurora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom San, Childhood Friends, Fingering, First Love, Human!Woo, If you squint there's a plot, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, everything is consensual and beautiful folks, if you squint harder there's even seongjoong, kind of, love bond, mermaid au, merman!San, they are in love, they do it at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaurora/pseuds/blueaurora
Summary: When Wooyoung was five years old, he caught a mermaid with his fishing net.Seventeen years later, no one can brush away the memory of San marked with fire in his brain. So, he is coming back for him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 25
Kudos: 207





	Ocean Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!!!!  
> Here I am, first fic of 2021, and just like last years, I start with woosan falling in love by the beach.  
> This is also my first attempt at writing a smut-centered fic and I am my worst critic when it comes to my writing so I can't say if this is good or not. I just hope it is good enough to not be cringy !!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like it. Let's hope I come out of my soft shell this year so I can be more confident with fics like this one <3
> 
> (avoid the overuse of some words I had a hard time).

* * *

When Wooyoung was five years old, he caught a mermaid with his fishing net.

Even when no one believed him, claiming his fishing net was too small—and kind of fake, would add his mother under her breath—to catch a mermaid. If mermaids were a thing, in the first place, which according to everyone in the village, they weren't. But Wooyoung is sure about what happened on that hot summer day.

He remembers it vividly at the back of his mind, the sun glistening in the water and warming the top of his head as those deep blue eyes bathed him.

He caught a mermaid. Small and with blue and purple shells tangled on his black—almost blueish underneath the sun—hair. Big eyes looking at Wooyoung through the net, not scared but amazed. Splashing around the water, a tiny mermaid tail. Purple scales dazzling with both the sunlight and the water.

Wooyoung is sure of what he saw, because the next day, when he stood in the same place, the mermaid came to wave at him with the biggest smile and a ton of shiny shells cradled in the cup of his hand. Or he should say the _merman_ , as he identified as a little boy, just like Wooyoung. 

His name was San. 

Seventeen years later, no one can brush away the memory of San marked with fire in his brain. No matter how many scientists facts Seonghwa throws at him, neither how Yeosang thinks he got a sunstroke at the sweet year of five and dreamt about the next nine years he spent hanging out with San.

San was as real as the shells he gave him, coming from the deepest part of the ocean and glistening in the cup of Wooyoung's hand with their own magic.

Coming back to the hometown he left when he was fourteen, he hopes to see him again. Not to prove all of them wrong, but because for over seventeen years, that's the only thing that has remained stable in Wooyoung's life. 

San's memory. 

The way he had magic dripping from his eyes with every blink and how he seemed to be able to communicate with every aquatic creature—Wooyoung remembers well how he used to lay on his stomach over the cold, bumpy rocks, both hands under his chin, and listen to San communicate with crabs. According to him, crabs were the funniest among his aquatic friends. Wooyoung was madly jealous that he couldn't listen to all the crab jokes, but amazed at the same time, genuinely content to have a friend that was able to speak a different language from him.

There's also the purple scales of his tail that dazzled under the sunlight, and all the delicate lines of silver tattoos tracing a smooth path over the skin of his back. 

San never went outside the water, claiming he would only leave the water after turning twenty. That's the reason Wooyoung learned how to love the smell of the ocean and every time he arrived home, he would smile like a fool finding his clothes filled with sand.

Over the years, the only thing he had ever wanted, was to catch that salty scent again. Feel the sand on his skin. Go back to San and drown in his melodic giggles. 

His family left the village when he was fourteen. His father found a job in the city and Wooyoung was still so young to stay alone, so he was forced to say goodbye to San. And for the next eight years, he never came back. He tried, he tried so hard it sounds ridiculous how many setbacks life was throwing at him.

Because he didn't have money, because he didn't have a car, because he didn't have time, because he was graduating from college and getting busy finding a job. Because he suddenly caught a cold in the summer none of that were in the picture.

Almost like the universe was taunting him. Making him believe San was part of some dream driven by the hot weather like everyone assures.

Wooyoung is stubborn to the core of his being, and that's something the universe didn't see coming. 

In the summer of his twenty-two, Wooyoung decides to play against all odds and take a four hour long bus ride directly to his hometown. This time he feels it right. Sparkling on his fingertips like the first summer he spent with San, anticipation biting every nook of his body.

He wants to see San again. Touch him, hug him. _Kiss him._

It is quite embarrassing how Wooyoung never got over the stupid crush he got on San when he turned twelve and, sparkling in the water, dimples digging a beautiful way into his cheeks, San looked like the most gorgeous creature that ever existed. Reaching so deep within Wooyoung's heart it seems like mumbling San's name with every beat.

With red cheeks both from the excitement and the embarrassment, Wooyoung stands in the middle of the dry road with trembling legs. The breeze comes in waves, tousling his hair with the already known salty scent. Making a way to his lungs and opening every single door that holds a memory of San inside. Wooyoung is soon drowning in purple sparkles.

Next to him, Yeosang doesn't share his joy, face hidden underneath his big bucket hat. 

"It's hot," he complains, using his hands to fan himself. "And dry. We are next to the ocean, why is the air so dry here? Oh, god, is there any reception here?" He quickly pulls out his phone, raising it up in the sky. His sweaty countenance turns pale. "There isn't."

He gulps, immediately pulling one finger between his teeth and nibbling. Wooyoung snorts at the gesture. He has known Yeosang for over five years, since he entered college, and the only times he did that was during finals. It's been a while since Wooyoung was able to see that funny, stressed gesture. 

"There will be a landline at the hostel, don't worry," Wooyoung asures, fingers excitedly drumming over his chest as he catches a grip of his bag handles. "The village is one kilometer away, we should get going."

The only thing coming out of Yeosang's throat is a loud obnoxious sound. Next to Wooyoung's side, Seonghwa remains silent, eyes sparkling with the mere sight of the ocean outlining the horizon. Coming in different shades of blue: the clear, soft blue of the sky and the deep, untamed dark blue of the ocean. 

Both Yeosang and Seonghwa are city boys, they grew up between buildings and under the city lights. They don't know how different life by the ocean can be.

And how fresh. 

They walk in silence—aside for Yeosang's complaints—from the bus stop to where the village starts sketching. 

The village is small, an old fishermen's abode that ended up being the home of less than one hundred people. Most of them, old fishermen and wives that never liked the rowdy cities. There isn't a school because there's practically no children, and that's why Wooyoung and his siblings were homeschooled for the majority of their life. And also, the reason Wooyoung didn't have any friends aside from San—who wasn't even a child from the village.

Wooyoung can proudly say that San is his best friend. And he will always be, regardless of how things turn out after this sudden vacation. 

Even now, years after people stopped fishing, the village still looks the same. Settled right next to the harbour, fishing nets decorating the entry of every house—made of dark stone kissed by the moss—, the smell of the ocean bubbling from every corner. Wooyoung inhales deeply and feels content at the heart.

"Now it's way too damp," Yeosang scrunches his nose, rubbing his arms. "What's wrong with this place?"

"It's like stepping inside one of those sailors' stories," Seonghwa says, one hand rubbing the dark rocks that form the structure of the hostel, mesmerized by the mots of green and red that bloom between the cracks. "Maybe you did see a mermaid for real," he says, gazing at Wooyoung. 

"Of course I did," the boy pouts, fingers already pulling from the door and stepping inside the hostel. 

The interior is wider than it looked from the outside, a strong wooden smell twisting in Wooyoung's nostrils, reminding him of his old house. It sparks some magic inside of him. 

Behind the counter, that's made of dark wood and beautifully decorated with white shells, awaits a sleepy boy. It surprises him. The boy is young, maybe his age. Wooyoung was so ready to face a white haired old woman or even an old fisherman fast on pulling him towards his old adventures while sailing the oceans. 

Not a young boy. 

"Welcome to the _Heart of the Ocean_ ," the boy greets them in a thick accent, eyes widening and hands flat over the surface of the table. His eyes glimmer in recognition. "You must be Wooyoung."

Wooyoung squares up his shoulders, nodding shortly. He closes the space between the door and the counter in a few steps, putting on a small smile. Underneath the boy's hands there's a guest book, and lonely drifting in the white pages, rests Wooyoung's name.

It's not a surprise at all. Not a lot of people decide to spend the summer vacation in a lost village like that. Either way, it makes Wooyoung's heart a little giggly, thinking how the boy learned his name, surely from reading it way too many times. Fascinated that they got some visitors, maybe. 

"You drive me nuts!" The boy is soon saying, pointing a finger at him and laughing loudly. 

Wooyoung freezes, words stuck in his chest making him cough, hand flying to his neck.

Okay, maybe he is not as fascinated. 

Behind him, Yeosang finally cheers up and accompanies the boy with even louder giggles—it is totally a mocking laughter—throwing his body all over an even more astonished Seonghwa. 

"You call every summer," the boy half nags half laughs, flailing his finger in front of him. Wooyoung's body turns to stone, almost like a tiny man from the countryside is about to spill all his secrets in a broad accent. "And every time you cancel your reservation. Every single time. I wasn't actually expecting you this time, but here you are!"

"Here am I," Wooyoung says barely below a whisper. He doesn't have time for this, because he is the first one being mad at himself for always booking a room, then cancelling it three days before because of the most stupid and ridiculously setted setback. "Can we… Can we have the key to our room?"

Wooyoung sheepishly reaches a hand out in the air, pursing his lips in a tiny smile. He goes unnoticed, the young man getting from behind the counter and engulfing him with one arm, pulling him closer. Wooyoung stiffens with the sudden contact, feet stumbling a few steps. His long, gray hair tickling Wooyoung's cheeks on the way.

"You are quite handsome," the boy says. "Are you here to record a movie? That would explain everything. You artists are always so busy."

The boy is smiling from ear to ear, making Wooyoung feel a little sorry when he breaks the hug and stands straight again. 

"I'm actually an engineer."

In front of him, the boy blinks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you here to install a network connection?" His eyes glow, making Wooyoung bite the corner of his lip in guilt. 

"I'm a chemical engineer."

"Does your career have something to do with the reason you're here?" Wooyoung shakes his no, observing how the boy's expression turns blank. "Then why are you here?"

"Vacation," Wooyoung says, corners of his lips moving up in a gentle smile. 

"Vacation? Here?" The boy frowns, incredulous. "Are you crazy?"

"That's what I told him," Yeosang finally interjects, making his way towards them, reaching out a hand for the boy to shake. The way he is smiling makes Wooyoung draw his lower lip into a bite. "I'm Yeosang."

"Hongjoong," he says, firmly shaking Yeosang's hand. He is fast on eyeing Wooyoung again, dark eyes scanning his face. "There's nothing to do here other than fishing. You don't look like you fish."

Wooyoung parts his lips slightly, words hanging from there. Yeosang interrupts him with a loud chuckle, shaking his head slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He used to live here when he was a kid. He is obsessed with some _merman_ "—Yeosang adds overdemostrative quotation marks in the air with his fingers—"he met here and wants to see him again. Even when it's all inside his head and now we're trapped inside a half dry half damp hole with no reception. Hilarious."

Wooyoung's cheeks blush in red, hands falling over Yeosang's shoulders in a second. He already went through enough looks of pity when he was a kid happily claiming his best friend was a merman, that's why he decided to keep the reason of his vacation as a secret. 

"Have we met?" Hongjoong's voice reaches his ears, stopping his shaking. Yeosang kicks Wooyoung's shinbone in annoyance. Wooyoung is not listening anymore, focusing on how Hongjoong tilts his head, hand under his chin. 

Instead of looking at him like he is crazy, he is looking at him with curiosity. He may be the first person that looks at him like that after mentioning the word _merman._

Scowling, nose scrunched, Hongjoong thinks hard.

"I don't quite remember you, though. Wait, maybe it's Yunho. He has a thing for humans," Hongjoong snaps his fingers in the air, pulling Wooyoung from his own world and back into Earth. "Is he tall? Like, this tall?" Hongjoong raises a hand over his head, tongue meeting the corner of his mouth a he tiptoes. "Much taller. Ridiculously tall, with coral hair. Ah, but wait, he wasn't that tall at fourteen," he adds with a troubled expression. 

Wooyoung takes a deep breath, the musky air twisting inside his rib cage, echoing. A new wave of hope sinks his feet as he fully turns his body towards Hongjoong. Yeosang has stopped his complaints to frown, mind not working as fast as Wooyoung's and not understanding him. Seonghwa raises his head a little, still pretending to be taking pictures of the wooden figurines placed on one of the shelves, listening carefully. 

Hongjoong keeps trying to explain something that doesn't reach Wooyoung's ears. He reaches a hand out instead. 

"Do you know San?" The words slide through his lips in a soft, yet demanding whisper. 

Heart loud in his ears. 

Hongjoong stops midway, pressing his arms back into his chest. The glow in his eyes becomes strangely familiar for Wooyoung. It looks like the ocean waves, calmly crashing in the distance. 

"So it was San," Hongjoong says in the end, lips curling in a smile. "Ah. I can totally see it now. You're taller. And you dyed your hair, he is not going to like it. He _loooooves_ your black hair."

Wooyoung's heart abruptly swells, filling every nook of his body in warm water. Tickling him from the inside, but also making him a little out of breath. The words are still sparkling in his ears, like the most wonderful song he has ever listened to.

"He remembers me?" He asks in a bubblery voice, not trying at all to hide the dash of excitement that crosses his cheeks.

Hongjoong looks at him nonchalantly, shrugging. 

"Yeah. You're the only thing he talks about, it's quite annoying," Hongjoong rolls his eyes, then jumps on the spot, almost like he remembered something. When he looks back at Wooyoung's, his eyes are dazzling in soft gray. "Oh, damn. Now I understand why he asked Yunho to do his hair. He never told us your name but he saw the book," he points one hand towards the book and Wooyoung's legs get loose. 

He needs to rest his body on top of Yeosang, who is already saying something in a low growl, hands pushing him away. Wooyoung doesn't have time for that. He is literally getting a rush of joy in the form of electricity biting every nerve ending of his body. 

San is here, and San remembers him. San has been talking about him for years and that makes everything feel so unreal. 

"Wait a moment," Seonghwa is finally stepping into the picture, eyes on Hongjoong and not Wooyoung. The tiny boy gives him his best smile. "Did I hear wrong or are you implying you're a _merman_?"

Hongjoong blinks, unbothered. 

"I am a merman."

"I'm totally not drinking the water of this place," Yeosang interrupts, shaking his head fast. He points at Wooyoung, then at Hongjoong, and then back to Wooyoung, sinking a finger in his cheek. Wooyoung is so happily lost in his own thoughts to even notice. "They're both delirious."

Hongjoong scowls then, eyes chirping. 

"I am a merman for real," His voice echoes around the room, gravelly. "I'm not delirious."

"Show me," Seonghwa's voice is filled with excitement, eyes sending electrifying waves down Hongjoong's body, who is suddenly furiously turning on his heels to face him with his best pissed expression. Seonghwa just takes his lower lip between his teeth, gnawing in anticipation. 

That's enough for Wooyoung to pop his bubble of happiness and duck his head to one side, blinking repeatedly because for a moment his eyes deceived him. Could it be that Seonghwa, a fiercely non believer of anything not scientifically proven, is not only pondering the idea of mermaids being real but also looking excited to find it out to be true?

"Huh? Are you taunting me?" Hongjoong barks. 

"Show me your tail," Seonghwa jumps forward, both hands falling over Hongjoong's shoulders. Wooyoung's jaw drops open when the boy pales, freezing for a second, jumping backwards the next. Read from head to toe, pupils so blown out Wooyoung is able to see the coalblack clouds engulfing everything from his position. 

"What– What are you saying?" Hongjoong screeches so loud the sound turns metallic on Wooyoung's ears, a little bit painful. The boy covers his chest with both hands, the redness of his cheeks glinting in something deeper than pure embarrassment. 

"Show me your tail," Seonghwa repeats, adding a pout this time. "I wanna see it."

"Are you crazy?" Hongjoong's voice breaks, taking both hands to his neck, pressing softly. He squints, biting on his own words as he speaks. "You don't know what does that mean, right? A human seeing a merman's tail." 

Seonghwa tilts his head. "Honestly, I didn't believe Wooyoung's bullshit— _ouch_ —until I saw you. Your eyes are totally screaming magic to me, and I don't believe in magic, so imagine how strongly you glow. Now, show me, please." 

Hongjoong bites his tongue. 

"It's intimate," he groans, shame creeping his way from his throat in waves. "It's like showing you the deepest, most intimate part of ourselves. Like laying naked, it implies some trust." Hongjoong's voice shakes with a new wave of air brushing his cords in the way out. "In human words, is like asking to see my dick."

Seonghwa blows his eyes open, but so does Wooyoung. 

"Oh," they blurt at the same time.

Wooyoung is the one blushing red now. The image of San's purple scales lives so vividly inside his mind he already memorized the way not only the purple, but also the blue and golden reflections sparkle there like the shell of a _green ormer_. It's true San was a kid as well, not supposed to come near the surface before the coming of age, driven by curiosity and nothing deeper than that. 

It's not like San showed him his tail on purpose. They were kids. It has nothing to do with what Hongjoong is saying. Still, he can't help but get drunk in his own fantasies. They're adults now, and they seem unable to stop thinking about each other. 

"It's okay," Seonghwa's voice is breaking the silence again, so silvery it makes Hongjoong show his teeth in a defensive grin. "I don't have intentions of seeing your dick, I just want to see a real merman with my own eyes. Will you transform if I pour water onto you?"

Seonghwa's hands move steady and fast to his own backpack, pulling a half full bottle of water and pointing it at Hongjoong. Contrary to what Wooyoung thinks, the boy just tosses the bottle away with a fast movement of his hand, air whistling through his teeth.

"It doesn't work like that, this is not one of those shitty TV shows you grew up watching. Are you even listening?" Hongjoong complains in a brittle voice, eyes on Wooyoung. "Who is he?"

"I'm so sorry," Wooyoung apologies on behalf of Seonghwa, not sure what makes him more embarrassed: his own story with San or the way Seonghwa moves forward, trying to hold Hongjoong's hands between his own. 

Hongjoong looks ready to bite him. 

"Just show me," Seonghwa whines, stomping his feet like a five year old.

"God, you are so annoying," Hongjoong grits, running away from his hold and getting behind the counter. "If I show you, we will immediately form a bond. And, honestly, I wish we don't have to talk again. Ever."

 _A bond_. That thought becomes fizzing under Wooyoung's skin. He always wondered why he couldn't brush the image of San out of his brain. Why he would keep on dreaming with the boy dazzling under the summer's sunlight. Years passing slowly and that unknown yearning growing bigger and deeper somewhere at the back of his heart. 

He is not quite sure of what Hongjoong means with his words, but they're enough to answer those questions. 

There's magic tangling him around San, even when they became adults apart from each other. 

🌊 

It takes twenty more minutes—mostly because of Seonghwa—but Hongjoong finally gives them the key to their room and guides them through the narrow aisles decorated with real shells and a ton of shades of blue pouring an ocean on top of the dark stones.

The room is big enough for the three of them, pretty plain compared to the rest of the hostel. The walls are painted in baby blue, resembling the morning sky, and the floor is made out of smooth grey stone. The beds covers are white and unpolluted. All windows give a perfect sight of the vast ocean opening just a few meters from them. 

Wooyoung steps in the shower first, cold water falling over his head and shoulders, calmly making its way to his back and in between his thighs. He tries to put all his ideas in order under the comforting water, forcing the image of San out of his brain for five seconds. 

He didn't ask more about San seeing how nervous Hongjoong was walking around thanks to Seonghwa's uncomfortable questions, leading him to directly walk on tightrope. 

San is there, but he doesn't know where exactly. As far he knows, he could be right there, in the hostel, just a few meters away from him, or deep diving into the ocean, collecting shells and communicating with the fishes.

Not knowing if he will crash into him the next time he steps out of the door is driving him crazy.

The image in his mind doesn't resemble reality. Wooyoung was fourteen the last time he squatted down and interlaced his fingers with San's. San looked young, always younger than him. Wooyoung thinks it was because of how big and sparkly his eyes were. Right now, he is sure San looks completely different. 

That also scares him. 

"Come on, Hwa, don't tell me you fell for it," Yeosang is saying when Wooyoung walks into the room again, kneeling in bed, using one of the pillows to hit Seonghwa on the face. "He was messing with you. Mermaids," one pillow hit, "don't," another one, "exist." Three consecutive hits.

Seonghwa groans, catching the pillow and hugging it tightly. He is pouting. 

"But he really looked sincere to me. Do you think he hates me?"

_He does._

"Why do you think he didn't show you his tail?" Yeosang bellows. 

"Because of that bond," Seonghwa says, eyes sparkling in his direction. "And the dick thing. I understand if he feels shy."

"Because he doesn't have a tail to show!" Yeosang is screaming in impotence, dramatically faceplanting the mattress. "You out of everyone shouldn't be falling for this, Hwa. You're supposed to be the smart one."

Wooyoung chuckles, putting on a clean shirt. "You're saying I'm a fool."

Yeosang's gaze flies towards him, filled with malice. He stands on his elbows, spitting his words.

"You're an idiot. And now you turned Hwa into an idiot. I have to spend three weeks with two idiots and delirious men that believe they're mermen like some lame high schoolers. And I can't even text Jongho about how pissed I am because there's no reception."

In the end, Yeosang seems at the verge of crying. Wooyoung loves that of him, actually. To the rest of the world, Yeosang is an angel. He won the nickname _'Human Statue'_ five days into their freshman year of college, and everyone in their class dreamed of holding the delicate hand of calm, pure Yeosang. The truth is, Yeosang is louder than they think. And way more dramatic than anyone Wooyoung has ever known. He blurts everything without thinking first and cries easily because he doesn't know how to manage his emotions. That's why Wooyoung isn't a bit mad. 

"There's a landline downstairs," he says instead, putting on some tight jeans that leave nothing to the imagination, just in case he bumps into San. "You can call him from there."

Yeosang fills his cheeks with both air and rage, and then stumbles on his feet, walking towards the door.

"That's what I am going to do. And also, call a cab to get out of here," he warns, shaking one arm in the air as he opens the door with the other. 

He doesn't go far as his nose is suddenly crashing into the chest of the person standing right there, ready to knock on their door one second ago. The boy in question fidgets a little, letting out a tiny surprised scream.

Wooyoung's body stiffens and relaxes in a second, realizing it is not San. Remembering Hongjoong's descriptions from before, the boy must be Yunho. Tall, ridiculously tall, with coral hair gorgeously falling around his tanned face. Shells braided on his hair, eyes glowing like the sky after a storm. 

He is wearing normal clothes, and he is actually standing on two legs, but Wooyoung knows. He is a merman as well. 

Yeosang moves a few steps back, hand brushing his forehead. His lips pucker, ready to curse, but the words don't make it outside. He looks up and right into Yunho's eyes. 

What an error.

"Are you okay?" Yunho's voice is like cotton candy, enough to make Wooyoung shiver in surprise. He also moves sweetly, hands floating around Yeosang with care, who is having a hard time trying to decide what he wants to say. "Hello?"

Yeosang presses his lips together, fire extinguishing in his eyes when he tilts his head and looks at Wooyoung. When he looks back at Yunho, he is already putting on his usual soft, kind smile. 

"Hi. I'm Yeosang. And you are?"

"Yunho," the boy accepts Yeosang's hand and shakes it softly. "You're gorgeous," he singsongs, still holding tight onto his hand. "If it wasn't because of your human scent, I would totally think you are also a merman."

Yeosang freezes a little, cheekbones dusting in pink. He lets go of Yunho to sniff his own skin in panic. The boy is no longer paying attention to him, eyes roaming around the room. He looks at Wooyoung first, switching to Seonghwa. His lips curve in an endearing smile, moving towards the boy—Seonghwa is still laying in bed, eyes widening when Yunho gets closer.

"You must be Wooyoung."

 _That hurts_.

"Actually, I am Seonghwa. The man you're looking for is right there," Seonghwa mumbles, finger pointed at Wooyoung. 

Yunho's eyes twist in something Wooyoung doesn't get, but for the way he loses his smile, it can't be good. That scares him even more.

"You dyed your hair," Yunho cries. "Sannie loves your black hair."

Taking one hand to his hair, Wooyoung regrets following Yeosang's advice and dyeing it purple a few weeks ago. San loves his black hair. What a fool he is. 

"Is he going to hate me now?" He asks in a trembling voice.

"What? No way. Sannie loves you more than he loves your hair," Yunho waves a hand in the air, Wooyoung is able to feel all the bubbles fizzing inside his stomach. "Maybe he is disappointed because you look different than he imagined. But I think it'll be okay."

Wooyoung ducks his head low, hiding the way his cheeks start glimmering in excitement. Only a few hours ago, he was nervously biting his nails. Going through a thousand scenarios where San didn't remember him at all, or them having to work out their friendship again because it's been a lot of years since the last time they talked. The thought of San dying to see him crossed his mind once, but he never expected it to be true. 

For San to _love_ him. 

"He is waiting for you at your secret place," Yunho's voice seeps into his thoughts. "I hope you know where, because he didn't tell me. He said you would remember."

Wooyoung gulps. Of course he knows. 

He spent his entire childhood there, watching San merge with the water. 

His feet move faster than his words, his rushed _'thank you'_ getting lost in the loud stomps of his feet as he makes his way out of the room. He barely gets to catch how Yeosang asks Yunho if his _human scent_ is actually bad, and Yunho says it's quite exquisite. 

🌊

Wooyoung met San at the old harbour. 

It was the one where the old fishermen would dock their ships and cut the fish clean. It was destroyed during a storm decades before Wooyoung was even born, and they didn't bother in rebuilding it. Wooyoung liked to play there the most when he was a child, jumping from rock to rock until he was closer to the ocean. The depths of the water were bigger there and, furthermore, a lot of different fishes would appear around. 

Wooyoung was trying to catch a blue scaled fish the day he caught San instead. Fishing net stuck on his hair and all the shells adorning it. 

He came back to that spot every single day for over nine years. He learned how to read there, and he also fell in love for the first time there, in between lukewarm water and rough rocks. 

His feet already know the way, moving alone among the narrow streets and almost crashing into an old man carrying more than six boxes of fresh fish. Wooyoung's not thinking at all, his mind just flooding in the image of San swimming in golden water, the sunset splattering at his back.

Right now it's not even one in the afternoon, so the sun is high in the sky. But it is okay. San would look gorgeous in every possible scenario imaginable—Wooyoung has been fantasizing with him for eight years. He knows the scenario doesn't matter at all if San is there.

It takes him ten minutes to reach the old harbour, hands falling on his knees and fire dripping from his lungs once he stands on the rocky structure. It is far enough from the village to have some privacy, no one there to see him gracelessly gasp in order to extinguish the fire inside of him—it's no use, the oxygen just makes him explode. 

The only sound reaching his ears is the one of the ocean waves crashing against the rocks. Fizzing, but calmly. It brings him so many memories, heart doing its best to not get eaten out by the flames. 

Slowly, Wooyoung moves. Jumping in between the rocks, going down. His eyes are more focused on his old vans and the slippery rocks, totally understanding at the age of twenty-two why his mother hated him playing around there with so much passion. His eyes glance at the water with every step, trying to catch a glimpse of purple shining underneath the dark blue. There's nothing, making his throat dry.

Once he is finally down, feet soaked in the calm water, he waits. Holding the air inside, clenching his fists so hard the nails dig on his palms. It will for sure leave a mark.

The day they met, San appeared after one hour of Wooyoung carelessly running around, swinging his net in hope of catching a fish with such reckless movements. That's how the net got tangled on San's hair. Maybe because the boy got intrigued by all that flutter.

San was the only thing Wooyoung caught that day.

With a shaky breath, he kneels down on the rock, pants soon getting soaked as well. He unclenches his fists to press his hands flat against the bumpy surface, staring into the water. The only thing he can see is his own reflection. Sweat drops pearling his forehead, cheeks burning, teeth biting hard onto his lower lip.

Nothing happens. It is just him, and the ocean waves. His heart cries out a little, scratching his insides. Maybe Yeosang was right. Maybe Hongjoong was pulling the most horrible prank on him. Maybe they are already coming this way to point fingers at him and laugh, blaming it on all the times Wooyoung cancelled his reservations. 

He takes a deep breath, raising a hand. Gulping, he sinks it into the water, letting the warmth kiss between his fingers. He wants to believe in San. San was real. 

San _is_ real. 

Suddenly, the water bubbles underneath his palm and before he is seeing it, he is _feeling_ it. One hand emerging from the water and fast intertwining around Wooyoung's. 

The air comes in hot waves through his nose and parted lips, burning everything in the way out. San's eyes merge with the water for a moment, so deep and blue and filled with sparkles.

There's no way Wooyoung could forget the depths those ocean eyes hold. 

"You looked at the verge of tears," San's voice rings like a summer melody, so beautiful and clear Wooyoung is soon losing all the strength that holds him steady. His body melts, pouring every last drop of strength on his fingers. Holding tight around San. "Hi." 

Wooyoung's throat abruptly closes, words lost in the echo of a whimper. 

Once again, he caught San. No. No, this time San is the one catching him. Looking like a reminiscence of the boy he met years ago, the same but changed. Older. Even more mesmerizing than Wooyoung remembers.

The silk black hair braided, wet but still beautifully decorated with blue and green shells. His eyes are not as round as they used to be, a beautiful green gem laying underneath his left one. Actually, his face got sharper. All the sweet roundness of his baby face vanished to discover a sharp jawline and a perfectly shaped mouth. 

San looks less cute and more intimidating, but that's not a problem for Wooyoung. Or maybe it is, but in a good way. In a way that makes him nervously gulp, eyes not leaving his face.

He is gorgeous. 

"Were you scared I wouldn't show?" San tilts his head, swinging their hands together. "That's why you're pouting?"

"I'm not pouting!" Wooyoung retorts, voice breaking. And he bites his tongue right after, being that the first thing he says to San after so long. 

San's lips part and he is soon laughing. Wooyoung doesn't have time to get embarrassed, the sound of his giggles rooting in his brain. It's so beautiful Wooyoung's body moves alone, his free hand flying to cup San's face. The boy stops laughing to lean into the touch, eyes piercing Wooyoung's face. The blue is still twisting inside.

"I missed you," Wooyoung whispers, thumb moving along San's cheek. San gets closer to the rock, using his free hand to lift his body.

With that movement, the water splatters around his waist, finally revealing the purple scales. Darker than Wooyoung remembers, but still glowing underneath the sunlight. 

Wooyoung doesn't have room to stare at his tail, San's eyes being the only thing in front of him. San pulls from Wooyoung's hand until their faces are one inch apart, noses brushing together. 

Wooyoung holds his breath again.

"Missed you, too," San says, voice husky. He remains there, breathing on top of Wooyoung's lips for an eternity. Pulling every drop of sanity left on his body.

Wooyoung licks his lips and almost touches San's lips in the way. San is pulling apart with a smirk, letting go of his hand and submerging in the water until just his face is visible. 

"Let's swim to the beach," San purrs, disappearing inside the water without waiting for Wooyoung's answer. 

It is quite obvious, though. Wooyoung only takes off his shoes before jumping in the water.

🌊

There's a wide beach near the old harbour. 

Wooyoung only learnt about it when he was twelve and swimming with San for the first time. It can only be accessed through with a ship or swimming down a lot of underwater rocky passageways. Just like the way to the harbor, the way to the beach is marked with fire in Wooyoung's brain.

First, they go deep, but not deep enough for the light to stop dazzling on San's purple scales. Then, they turn around a big rock and get inside a natural rocky loop. They go through four interminable seconds of a narrow passageway and finally, up again. 

It's been years since someone stepped in that beach. A little private paradise just San and Wooyoung know about. White sand spreading infinitely, surrounded by tall rocky formations. 

Everything is calm. So calm, Wooyoung's heartbeats become loud. So loud. 

Stepping out of the water, he shakes his head, taking a deep mouthful of air to sethe his burning lungs. His wet clothes mold uncomfortably around his body, sand immediately sticking to his feet and the bottom of his jeans. 

He clicks his tongue in annoyance, kicking the sand and getting even more white grains on his jeans.

"Wooyoung," the chirp of San's voice makes him turn around, and for a second, he wishes he stuck to the sand instead. San is walking towards him, stripped of his tail. Which means, he is naked. Very naked. And God knows how breathtakingly beautiful he looks right now. 

Wooyoung twists on his heels, teeth chewing on the corner of his mouth. He hears San's footsteps getting closer, softly caressing the sand with his bare feet, body crashing on his back just a second later. San's naked chest glues to his back, arms hanging from his neck and chin resting on his shoulder. Wooyoung inhales harshly through his parted lips, ignoring the way San's body rubs against his own the best he can.

On the cup of San's hands, mottled in dark green and blue, lies a smooth stone. Wooyoung snaps back and forgets about the world, eyes on the stone. He also focuses on the way San is breathing, right into his cheek. Cold and ticklish. 

"I caught this for you," San chimes, bouncing their bodies together, and Wooyoung has a vivid image of six year old San coming out of the water with his hair all over his eyes, fist in the air raising tons of colourful, shiny stones playing at the back of his mind. 

Wooyoung raises a hand, picking up the stone and observing it under the sun. It kind of reminds him of San's eyes. Deep, but filled with magic.

"Thank you."

"What's wrong?" San presses both hands on Wooyoung's waist, turning his body a little so they can look into each other's faces. San is scowling, but he is doing it with confusion. 

The sunlight breading green highlights out of the black hair. The green gem right under his eye dazzles, blinding Wooyoung for a second. He has wide shoulders, not taller than him, which Wooyoung is thankful for. 

"Nothing's wrong," he manages to say, fingers rapidly tugging from his own hair, pulling it back with a hast movement. 

"Why are you so stiff?" San points, now frowning deeply. His lips turn into a pout. "It is like you can't even look at me."

Well, Wooyoung wants to laugh. He has been dreaming of this moment since he was fourteen and miles away from the ocean, from San. Not even the most incredible scenarios his enamoured teen brain would pull off for him can compare to the San that stands in front of him. It is visually impossible to sketch this San, because no representation will be able to make his beauty justice. 

Wooyoung feels bewitched with just one look into his eyes. And the gem under them. And all the silver lines that still curl around his flesh. 

"You're grown," Wooyoung blurts, lips curling up to show an awkward smile.

"So are you," San throws back, unbothered. Wooyoung notices how his accent resembles Hongjoong's, but just a little softer. Sounding cute.

San's frown melts within the next second, thumbs unconsciously circling on Wooyoung's hips. Wooyoung can feel it deep thanks to the soaked clothes and he can't help the way his body reacts. Twitching, getting one step closer. 

"Your hair looks cute. Matching my scales."

San raises one of his hands to brush one strand of hair away from his face. Still looking into Wooyoung's eyes, he twines it around his finger. 

"Is it because I am naked?" He breathes, Wooyoung throws his head back in embarrassment. San giggles at the gesture, enclosing his free arm around his neck and bringing their bodies closer. To the point their crotches are rubbing against each other. Wooyoung presses his lips together, hard, keeping whatever stupid sound growing on his throat down. "I've been waiting for over eight years. For you. You don't need to feel shy, _baby_."

Wooyoung's body embarrassedly reacts to the sound of that, shivering right under San's touch. 

"I've been waiting for you, too," Wooyoung admits in an airy voice, looking past San's and into the ocean. Trying to concentrate on the tidal instead of the way San's fingers circle on his hips. "I'm just overwhelmed. Everything's happening so fast." 

"Oh," San parts his lips in the most perfect circle, moving back, allowing the summer breeze between their bodies. Wooyoung's mind is thankful, Wooyoung's dick throbs in agony. "I totally knew you were coming, but you weren't sure you would find me, right?" San guesses, receiving a fast nod from Wooyoung. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Wooyoung shakes his head. "I should be the one that's sorry. Acting up like this."

San lets out an airy laugh, both hands falling on Wooyoung's cheeks. Fingers so delicate it feels like Wooyoung just stepped into a very light, vivid dream. His eyelids flutter when San gets closer again, noses bumping. 

"I think it's cute, to be honest. You've always been shy."

Wooyoung hums. He is right. Among the two of them, San was always the one talking, and the one splattering water around him, and the one not blushing every time their hands touched. 

"I've been waiting for this," San's nose outlines Wooyoung's. "To do everything we couldn't do when we were kids because I couldn't get out of the water. Play hide-and-seek, run around the sand, walk hand in hand, catch some insects and climb up the trees."

Wooyoung closes his eyes, slightly nodding. He always dreamed of that. For San to be able to come out of the water and share his life with him.

"Growing up, other things started crossing my mind," San admits in a whisper, making Wooyoung open his eyes again.

"Like what?"

San's eyes spark in a different way, thumbs circling on his cheeks.

"Kissing you."

_Oh, fucking finally._

Wooyoung's entire body shakes in anticipation, hands moving fast to San's shoulders, digging his fingers on the warm, smooth skin. They're standing so close Wooyoung is able to feel the vibrations all over his lips with every breath San takes.

He is supposed to say something, but he decides to close his eyes instead, wishing for San to read him well. 

There's a single chuckle escaping San's lips before their mouths are colliding. Rougher than Wooyoung expected, body fidgeting on the spot, a low gasp being eaten up by San's hungry mouth. His fingers dig deep onto San's skin, lips already parted from the sudden surprise, San's tongue running wildly all over his mouth. 

San's hands are still glued to his cheeks, fingers pressing hard but not enough to hurt him. It's the perfect pressure to drive Wooyoung crazy. He always thought San would kiss the way he smiles, softly and just as delicate as a feather. 

Reality throws an open-mouthed kiss, so rough and frantic it's soon making Wooyoung roll his eyes so hard into his skull he swears he sees the stars. 

Their teeth knock together when San pulls closer, one leg sliding in between Wooyoung's. It's not sure who loses the balance first, but when Wooyoung opens his eyes, he is facing the sky and the warm sand welcomes him all over his back.

San inhales heavily all over his mouth, pulling back so slowly their lips remain attached by their lower lips for a second. His hands finally leave Wooyoung's face, fingers softly roaming his skin until he has them curled around his neck. Wooyoung gulps and he is sure San is able to feel everything under his fingertips. His erratic pulse, but also the way his skin bristles with the way San's pupils are blown. 

"Well, that was quite something for a first kiss," Wooyoung lets out in a shaky voice, one hand flying to his face, covering his eyes. From the sun, but also from San's gaze. He is not believing everything he always dreamt of is happening so easily. 

The fact that San is not human never left Wooyoung's mind, but it is just now that he is finding out how predatory his gaze looks like. While he is looking down at him only. And that thought only is enough to make him hard around the soaked jeans.

San fingers are closing around his wrist, pulling the hand away to press their lips together one more time. Slowly and tender this time, just brushing his lips in an apology. 

"I got carried away, I'm sorry," San's words curl around Wooyoung's tongue, San's thumb pressing his lower lip down to part his mouth, making room for their tongues to meet again. "I guess it's because of the bond. I can't control my instincts right now. Every cell in my body is screaming to make you mine."

San's husky voice sends shudders down Wooyoung's spine. His back arches a little, his semi-hard dick meeting San's. It's then when he notices the boy is already full hard against him. Wooyoung remembers San is naked. On top of him. And that makes his legs curl, starting to feel warm all over his body, getting specially sweltering on his head. 

"The bond," he manages to say in between shaky breaths, San's lips moving alongside the line of his jaw, both thumbs pressing harder against his Adam's apple. "Hongjoong mentioned it earlier. What's that about," San's teeth nibble at the juncture of his jaw and neck, taking his breath away, "exactly?"

San kisses his neck first, coming for his lips a moment later. He presses his tongue all over the line of his mouth, it is so fucking hot Wooyoung's head spins recklessly and without destination. 

"It has to do with the magic in our hearts," San explains in between kisses. "Mermaids were always curious. About the humans the most. That led to them getting close to them with no intentions of hurting them, but our magic is so powerful the humans ended up losing their minds. A lot of ships sank, humans died trying to get to the mermaids. To prevent that from happening again, we were _cursed._ If we ever decided to show our true form to a human, we would immediately form a bond with them. A love bond."

Wooyoung stands a little onto his elbows, looking at San from above. The boy finally releases his neck, hands getting inside Wooyoung's shirt instead. Warm fingers press against Wooyoung's even warmer skin.

"A love bond," he repeats, biting down the corner of his mouth. 

"Hmm," San nods his head, shooting a soft smile that doesn't match the ferocious look in his eyes. "Mermaids bond with their partners forever. That's the curse. If you get too curious, you will end up bonded to a human for the rest of your life."

Wooyoung can't help the way his body shakes, heart pounding loudly inside his chest. So it was all because of that. 

San raises his head, totally catching his troubled expression and brushing the skin of his waist with both hands. 

"It is not a curse to me," he is fast saying. "It's a blessing. To spend forever with you. I thought that the day I met you, and I'm thinking about it right now. You're the most special human I've ever met, and you're my friend first. How could I think of it as a curse?"

Wooyoung inhales heavily, keeping the air inside his lungs for a second. Looking into San's eyes makes his body burn up again, fingers clenching around the sand. 

"Even when I left?"

"It was hard," San admits with a crooked smile. "I couldn't stop thinking about you, and when I turned eighteen the mere thought of you would set every cell of my body on fire. It was unbearable. But I knew I would end up seeing you again. We are bound to each other's hearts."

Wooyoung squeezes his eyes shut, moving up until he is fully sitting. He then bends a little until his forehead is resting on top of San's hair. For a moment, he allows himself to enjoy his own little love story. Totally out of an old sailors book, the type of thing Yeosang wouldn't believe, but he doesn't care right now.

The only thing he cares about is that all the dreams he has been having for the past eight years are finally coming true. And he finally has San in front of him. He can touch him, and kiss him, and turn off the same fire that has been crackling in their hearts for so long. 

San's giggles become audible again, hands moving up, fingers tugging from the fabric of Wooyoung's shirt. Slowly, he yanks it off, leaving Wooyoung's torso exposed to the ocean's breeze. It's ticklish, but the one thing sending goosebumps all over his skin is the way San glues his lips to his navel.

"Did Hongjoong say something more about the bond?" San speaks with his lips against Wooyoung's skin, making him tug tighter around the sand and groan in defeat when it just slides through his fingers. 

Wooyoung tries to think hard about the conversation he had with Hongjoong not less than two hours ago. It's quite difficult to concentrate while having San's tongue drawing patterns around his navel, so delicately but hot at the same time it makes his head woozy.

"Ah," he sighs, squeezing his eyes shut, frown wrinkled, "he said something… About intimacy."

Yeah. This moment alone looks intimate to Wooyoung. Way too intimate if he dares to open his eyes and starts analysing what's laying in front of him. Shirtless and soaked wet, semi-hard in an empty beach no one can walk in, legs spread open to make room for San, totally naked and getting his hot tongue inside his navel. 

_Shit._

Wooyoung gulps, looking down at San's dazzling eyes. 

"Your tail," he murmurs, so low he is not sure he actually converted the bubbles on his tongue in words.

San flashes fast, shamelessly running his tongue all over his abdomen, reaching his torso and, finally, his neck. It twirls hot against the sensitive spot underneath his jaw. Wooyoung's dick throbs harder, uncomfortably rubbing against his cold underwear. 

"That's right," San says in the lowest growl, lips brushing his ear with his next words. "It requires a lot of trust to show our tails. Do you like them?"

"Hmm?" Wooyoung is already shaking, unable to open his lips to pour any coherent words. So he remains as quiet as he can, letting San do everything. 

"My scales. Do you like them?" San insists, taking a hand to the back of Wooyoung's head. Fingers threading in his hair, pulling from his head to get better access to his neck. When his teeth scratch his Adam's apple, Wooyoung can't take it anymore and parts his lips with a whine. San presses his lips in a light kiss then. "Wooyoung, do you?"

Wooyoung isn't sure if it's because of the bond, or the eight long years he has been dreaming of San, but he seems to lose every last remaining string that connected him to Earth. His tongue gets heavy inside his mouth, heart pounding, frantically dancing alone, rushing its death. 

Wooyoung feels like ascending and just because of San playing around with his tongue. 

_Ridiculous._

"I– I did," Wooyoung chokes when San tugs tightly around his hair, fingertips brushing against his scalp in a way that only sends electric waves down his spine. "They're gorgeous."

"Look at me," San's voice is soft, almost like the ocean breeze is waving it around him. Even as soft as that, Wooyoung perceives the demanding tone, turning him on so deeply he thinks he is going insane. 

He never thought he would like this kind of things. Honestly, it might be all because of San to begin with. There was nothing more but San and the ocean crashing at the back of his mind for the past years. When he turned sixteen and also started to discover his body, he tried to brush that out of his mind. He tried to fall in love with someone from his circle of friends, think of the cute girl that always lended him her notes while jerking off. But it was ridiculously stupid, because his dick never went hard for that.

The only times he could satiate himself, was while he was thinking of an aged version of San kissing all over his skin. Even as good as it felt to fuck the ring of his hand at the steady pace of his fantasies, having the actual San messing up with him feels like a fucking dream. And he is not sure he will be able to handle it, cock pulsating in shocking waves. 

"Look at me, Wooyoung," oh, God, Wooyoung feels like coming just with the sound of his own name dripping from San's lips. That are now glued to his ear, hot breath gently fondling his skin.

Wooyoung flutters his eyelids open, looking for San. He feels warm all over, almost catching his own reflection on San's glassy eyes. He is sure he looks wrecked. 

"Say it again."

"They're gorgeous," Wooyoung repeats, ridiculously out of breath. "You are gorgeous, San. Everything about you is so perfect. I can't believe you are real."

"I am real," San's free hand moves down to Wooyoung's pants, fingers swiftly unbuttoning them. "Tell me what's on your mind and I'll make it real for you, _baby._ "

That's it. Wooyoung is totally dead.

He doesn't care how whiny he is about to sound, right now he can't think clearly. There would be time later to get a deep dive around San's likes and to know if he still gets in touch with the crabs. Right now, snapping his hips forwards, there's only one thing in his mind.

"Touch me," he says, and he sounds desperate, both hands enclosing around San's neck. "Just touch me. Please."

San tilts his head with a crooked smile, catching Wooyoung's whine with his lips, hand finally getting inside the fabric of his pants. Fingers curling around his aching dick so slowly, but applying a good amount of pressure with every finger it has Wooyoung sobbing in one second.

He doesn't care how hopeless he sounds—and, deep down, there's a voice telling him San won't look bad at him for that—, he just wants to get rid of the sizzling sensation on his abdomen that's threatening to end him. He moves his hips up, tightening his grip around San's neck, pulling them together to the point there's nothing separating them. Just skin against skin, and San's fingers so perfectly moving along his length. Lips finding Wooyoung's in a sloppy kiss, hot breath spilled on top of his tongue. 

"Take off your pants," San says, finally letting go of his hair to grip his hips in place, keeping him down for now. 

Wooyoung shakes his head, cock so heavy in San's hand it's becoming unbearable. San is moving so slow, so painfully sending him back and forth with that burning pressure, but it is not enough. Wooyoung hasn't felt like this in his life before. 

"I'll get– I'll get sand all over my dick," he shakes his head even harder. "Let's stay like this. Please. San."

Wooyoung wants _more._

"That's why I'm asking you," San scowls, fingers wrapping tightly around his dick as early proof, stroking his thigh at the same time. Wooyoung sinks deeper in the sand. "I won't let go of your precious dick. Just take them off so I can blow you."

"What?" Wooyoung's voice comes out in a high pitch, cock twitching beneath San's hand, sending shudders of pleasure all over his body.

San bats his eyelashes at him, looking even cuter.

"You don't want me to?" He asks, highly concerned.

Wooyoung has to bite his tongue to not embarrass himself. He imagined it before. Going through the most horrible chafing of his life, unable to catch any sleep at night. San's pink lips would come to his mind. Some aged San born out of the idea of how he would look like when he was an adult Wooyoung had of him, kneeling in front of him and making eye contact while taking him whole into his mouth. 

He just nods, almost falling on his back when he takes both hands to his pants, pulling them down his thighs. The breeze kisses the head of his cock in a painful way, already leaking and pulsing around San's fingers. Wooyoung falls down into the sand, chest shaking, a stifling pain curling deep down his throat, making every breath he takes raspy and burning. He doesn't care about all the sand he gets glued to his bare ass. His eyes are fully focused on San. 

San moves in silence, almost like he is one with the ocean. Getting comfortable in between Wooyoung's legs, spreading them wider. The hand on his thigh moving up to hold him steady by the hip. He gives Wooyoung one last look before he is giving his cock another slow stroke, ever so slowly, drawing the deepest moan out of his throat. When his fingers reach the base of his cock, San blows air onto his head, and then takes him into his mouth. 

It's warm. Wooyoung is soon choking on air, unconsciously jerking his hips in the air, cock sinking further into San's mouth. It's so warm and wet and obscene Wooyoung feels like part of a dream. He can't concentrate at all in the way San's tongue outlines the head of his cock, shamelessly pressing against his urethra, because he is daydreaming. Overjoyed with pleasure and sheer desire. Wanting to give San everything he asks for. 

He takes him deeper into his mouth, lips crashing with his own fingers curled at the base of Wooyoung's cock. San growls from the deepest part of his throat, taking Wooyoung so well he is able to feel the vibrations eat every single nerve in his body out.

He gasps, thighs twitching. Stomach so abruptly clenching around the pool of lava he is quite embarrassed at how fast everything is about to end. 

"San," he calls out in a raspy voice, feet sinking in the sand, slightly moving his entire body forward. San's throat slightly clenches around the tip, air blowing hot from his nose. "I'm close. I'm so close. I need to– _Fuck–_ I need to cum."

San's growls grow louder, reverberating all over the walls of his throat and making Wooyoung's dick leak. He pulls out, not forgetting to give a last languid suck right below the head. Wooyoung clenches his jaw hard, swearing he could come right now with just the vision of San's swollen lips and blown out pupils. Far from looking like a wreck, he looks dangerous. A rush of the deepest part of the ocean brushing his features. It makes Wooyoung's insides clench around a flaming feeling. 

San's hand takes the pace, stroking slowly at first, pumping faster after Wooyoung whimpers loud and desperate and incoherently. San crawls all the way to his lips, eating every crooked moan that makes it past Wooyoung's lips, pacing faster with his fingers until Wooyoung's orgasm is hitting him with a rush of bliss he never knew he could feel on his own skin. He comes hard in between their abdomens, white stripes creating dazzling patterns on San's skin.

"God, you're so good," San is purring right into his ear, breathing slowly and hot, fingers still stroking Wooyoung's oversensitive cock. His thumb rubs against the frenulum, sending Wooyoung into heaven. "I've imagined this a thousand times but none of that can compare to how gorgeous you look right now, coming just for me." 

Wooyoung closes his eyes, head hitting the warm sand. He tries to concentrate on his breath, flames coming out of his mouth and nostrils. 

"You're so gorgeous," San says, teeth catching the lobe of his ear at the same time his thumb tips down his abused cock, that is so shamelessly twitching in response it makes Wooyoung cry out a little. 

"Please," he begs, raising his knees a little, hitting San's sides. 

"Please, what?"

Ah, Wooyoung is so messed up. There's no room in his brain for all the things he wants to say. There's only San's husky voice and the way he is pushing him to the point he feels about to crack and disappear from this world. With a muffled laugh he is sure only resonates inside his mind, he thinks about all those sailors stories. He understands now the crazy magic of mermaids that made them all recklessly jump into the ocean and drown.

Wooyoung is not sure if he can drown in pleasure, but he is willing to find it so. Until he can't breathe anymore and the only thing he is able to mumble is San's name. 

"Will you fuck me?" He pants, spying through his lashes. He catches the movement of San's head, leaving his neck to stare into his eyes. "Please."

San licks his lower lip, visibly biting the tip of his tongue. He makes himself comfortable in silence, pressing Wooyoung's legs down with one hand and sitting on his lap. Wooyoung's throat closes dry when San catches his dick between the curve of his ass. His own cock hits Wooyoung's abdomen, hard and leaking, but also one of the most gorgeous dicks Wooyoung has ever seen. Almost pinkish, glimmering underneath the sun with all the precome dribbling from the tip.

Wooyoung feels how he hardens again, perfectly outlining the curve of San's ass.

"Actually, I want you to fuck me," San says in the most sweet voice ever, liquid sugar dripping from his lips at a slow pace. If Wooyoung's head wasn't spinning hard, he would be so mad at how calm and pretty he sounds. How breathtakingly beautiful he can look while taking every drop of sanity out of Wooyoung's body. Easy. It is so easy for San, unravelling Wooyoung's world with just his tongue. "Is that okay with you? I really want to feel you inside of me."

"Holy shit," Wooyoung swallows, hands moving to press tight over San's thighs. He realizes just now how he let him blow his mind to the point his body detached from reality, not touching San not even once. He wants to touch all over his body. "It is okay– _Shit_ . I've never done this but it is okay. I want it. _Fuck_ , there's so much sand."

Wooyoung nervously flails his hands in the air, going through a sudden wave of mild panic. The sand sticking to his fingers fall like a dusty waterfall all over their sweaty abdomens, gluing to his own come and San's glossy dick. _Shit, shit, shit._

San is laughing, still calm and breathing steadily. He leans in to catch Wooyoung's lips between his own, sucking hard, hips moving in order to create a new friction. It's exquisite. Wooyoung's toes curl in shame but also arousal with the feeling of his ludicrous wet dick sliding in between San's cheeks. 

It slides just perfectly. Taking him so well.

"Not here," San pampers against his lips, words not matching his actions, digging a hand so hard on Wooyoung's shoulder he is sure he will have his fingertips impressed on his skin the next morning. San moves his hips faster, the slippery sound of their bodies rubbing together splashing on Wooyoung's stomach, overpowering. "The sand is annoying."

Finally, San's voice comes out airy, followed by a delicate whimper he quickly brushes away, pursing his lips together. That encourages Wooyoung, hands pressing down San's thighs, jerking his hips to keep up his pace.

"So annoying," Wooyoung agrees under his breath. 

He is thankful of how wet he is, not actually noticing the tiny grains of sand glued to San's ass mixing with his come.

Wooyoung's cock raises fully hard again, just to spill all over San's back two seconds later. Blown out with sensitivity, feeling his own brain fracture. He throws his head back, embarrassed he came twice before San could even come at all. That only lasts a few more thrusts from San, the husky moans reverberating in Wooyoung's ears when he comes hard and slowly. So warm on Wooyoung's chest it sends shudders down his spine. 

San takes a hand to his own cock, lazily stroking himself while he still rubs against Wooyoung's dick. Wooyoung looks up at him in awe, letting out a strangled moan of something that can be only described as raw pain driven out of the all-consuming, non-stopping shocks of sheer pleasure his body is being shaken with. If he didn't know it is physically impossible for his body to break just because some incessant fire licking down to his core, he would swear the single image of San's glossy and sticky fingers working himself so good, so hot, is enough for him to crack. 

"Oh, shit," San gasps out, dick dripping a second time with a gurgle, body shuddering with the own overstimulation he is bringing to himself. "That was so good. So good, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung is thriving, tongue so heavy on his mouth he can't actually find the strength to speak. 

San allows his body to rest on top of Wooyoung's, rubbing his nose against Wooyoung's sweaty skin. They're both panting and shaking, but for a reason San finds it funny, his giggles oozing all over the heavy breaths pacing together. 

"It felt amazing. We really are bound to each other. I can feel it so deep within my soul. Your body was made to fit with mine."

Wooyoung sighs, eyes attached to the bright blue sky. He does think the same. His body was made only to fit with San's, just like pieces of a puzzle, finding each other under the sizzling summer. 

"You smell nice," San glues his nose to his shoulder, inhaling. 

"L–Like how?"

"You can't describe a smell that doesn't exist," San mumbles, pampering his skin in kisses before standing up. "It's your own smell. And I like it."

Wooyoung's cheeks dust in pink, the ocean breeze hitting all his sensitive spots when San stands up, reaching out a hand for him. Wooyoung holds him with shaky fingers, and even more shaky legs. He just moves back to search for the stone San brought him, the one that ended up buried in between all the sand. 

"Let's go back. Somewhere without sand," San chortles, thumb caressing the back of Wooyoung's hand.

"Where exactly?" Wooyoung's eyes drift to the ocean, totally where San steps are taking them, body stiffening a little. As hot as it sounds in his mind, fucking inside the water doesn't seem that comfortable.

"My room," San deadpans. "You're not getting inside me without some prepping."

Wooyoung furrows, hot feet meeting the cold water, his whole body shaking and contracting. A fast, cool thought crosses his mind, heart dropping to his feet with a screeching wail.

"I didn't bring any lube," he realises, one hundred percent sure the nice old ladies from the village won't be selling lube in their small shops. 

San's expression is indecipherable, lips curling up in a pout. 

"Okay?" He shrugs. "I have some in my room, that's why we're going there."

Wooyoung sinks his feet in the sand, stopping San's movement again. This time, San frowns, a pissed expression making its way through the moles on his cheek.

"You have lube?"

"And condoms," San asserts, exhaling heavily, rolling his eyes in a way that has Wooyoung's legs trembling. "Aish. You think because I'm a merman I can't conceive the idea of safe, comfortable sex?" 

_You blew me off in the middle of the beach,_ Wooyoung wants to say, but he just ducks his head low instead, embarrassment creeping all over his back.

"I've been to the city before, and I've read a lot," San says. "I know everything I need to know. So, brush off that look on your face before I bite you."

Wooyoung looks back at him, cheeks on fire. He can't quite project his thoughts into words, but he wouldn't mind it at all.

🌊

Walking around in soaked clothes makes Wooyoung hiss under his breath. Not only because of the coldness pampering his hot skin, but also because of how stiff the fabric of his jeans feel against his still sensitive dick. He should've put on some sweatpants instead of trying to impress San with those extra tight black jeans. He is pretty sure San didn't even pay attention to them, anyway.

San dresses up in baggy clothes once they're back at the harbour. Wasted jeans and a purple shirt. It makes Wooyoung kind of mad how he can look stunning both with and without clothes. 

They walk hand in hand back to the hostel, Wooyoung's free hand tightly closing around the stone San pulled from the ocean for him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yeosang is leaning under the counter, using the landline, when they step inside the hostel, eyes piercing Wooyoung. He totally knows what his friend is seeing: soaked clothes, unkempt hair, a different glow on his face. "Did you take a swim with your clothes on? What an idiot."

Yeosang's eyes move to San then, fingers tightening around the phone. Wooyoung is conscious of how his eyes sparkle, lips parting a little.

"Jongho, another one came in," he whispers into the phone, still devouring San with his eyes. "They're all crazily handsome. This is so unfair."

"We are right here, Yeosang." Wooyoung groans. "Be fucking respectful."

"It's okay," San giggles, waving his hand in the air. "I don't mind it. You're quite handsome yourself, Yeosang."

The way the name slides through his lips makes Wooyoung's body a little uneasy, fingers tightening around San's hand. 

"I'm telling you, they all find me gorgeous," Yeosang says into the phone, ears painted in red. "I'm incredibly popular with the mermen."

Wooyoung can picture Jongho's even expression at the other side of the line, having problems believing Yeosang's words. San is soon pulling from Wooyoung, leaving Yeosang alone with his ranting. 

They walk around the aisles without encountering anyone else, which Wooyoung thanks the stars for. If they had bumped onto Seonghwa and his unstoppable questions, Wooyoung would've wept. 

San's room is different from the one Wooyoung is staying in. The walls are baby blue, and the floor covered in smooth cold stone, but that's the only resemblance he can find. The bed is resting underneath the window, sheathed in blank covers. One of the walls is covered in yellowish sheets, drawings of mermaids, shells and stones covering everything. There's also a lot of clothes covering the floor, being the reason San lets go of his hand and starts collecting them around. 

"I was quite nervous," he admits with a whistle sliding through his teeth. "You never saw me with clothes before, I wanted to give off a good impression."

"You look cute," Wooyoung says, curiously looking around the drawings. They are all signed under San's name. "Even though I like you better off naked."

Wooyoung refers to San's merman form, realizing too late that's not how San interprets it. He snorts, throwing all his clothes inside the closet without caring about all the wrinkles they will get.

"I know."

"You draw really well," Wooyoung points, body bouncing when San presses his chest onto his back, falling on top of him again. 

"Thank you," San kisses his cheek, loudly. 

"How long have you been living here?" He asks then, noticing the change of style between the drawings. 

San's lips are still glued to his skin, trailing a way of kisses from his cheek to his neck, hands already moving underneath his shirt. Wooyoung inhales deeply. 

"Since I was fourteen."

Wooyoung frowns, quite sad to hear that. That was the time Wooyoung left the village.

"My father found out I was bonded, and totally not to the cute girl he wanted me to marry," San chuckles, words splashing on Wooyoung's skin. "He went crazy when he found out you were human, so I just decided to leave. It was hard, because it is not easy to change forms before the coming of age, but I couldn't stay there anymore. That's why I was always in the water when we were kids, sorry," he adds with a sloppy kiss on Wooyoung's nape. 

Wooyoung shakes his head. That's okay. He loved San that way more than he can explain with words. 

"Yunho and Hongjoong decided to come with me, and then we decided to open this place. Ridiculous, because no one comes here on vacation. But I knew you would eventually appear," goosebumps run down Wooyoung's backbone at the pace of San's kisses, fingers ever so slightly brushing against his skin. "The first time you called, we talked over the phone."

A hasty moan escapes Wooyoung's lips in the shape of a _Holy shit_ when San's fingers reach his nipples. He pulls his head back, resting it on San's shoulder.

Wooyoung was sixteen the first time he called. It was after his first rush of arousal, not understanding why the memory of San's lips would make his dick ache so hard. He did some research, finding a small vacation agency announcing the _Heart of the Ocean_ hostel. He quickly dialed the phone number and made a reservation, not thinking further in the future. 

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Wooyoung's voice comes in shaky waves, squealing when San's fingers pinch his nipples. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come."

"It's okay," San glues his lips to the side of his neck. "I knew you would come."

"How were you so sure I would not cancel this time?"

"I had a feeling," another kiss, this time drawing his tongue over his skin. "And a dream."

Wooyoung shuts his eyes close, the pleasure tidal making his legs tremble and flooding his brain in sizzling water, having to rest his body against San's. It's just then, as their bodies fully press together and he gets a dash of San's erection through the thin fabric of his pants, when Wooyoung realizes how San's body reacts to him.

It's not only Wooyoung the one opening like two valves of an oyster and revealing the most lustrous pearl cradled there. 

"What kind of dream?" Wooyoung manages to say, a lot of colourful scenarios painted in watercolors at the back of his mind. 

"Come on," San's hands stop moving, making Wooyoung's entire body cry in neglect. He takes him by the shoulders, guiding him towards the bed. "Better showing than telling."

Wooyoung can't agree more with that.

He lets his body sink in the mattress, engulfed by the sweet fragrance coming directly from the blankets. Salty and fresh, crashing like the ocean waves, totally San's scent. Wooyoung likes it.

San moves to the bathroom, opening a drawer there and coming back with a bottle of lube and a package of condoms. The package is still sealed, making Wooyoung's heart pound. 

San was so good with his tongue and fingers and the mere movement of his hips. Wooyoung has zero experience with sex, and he wants to believe San does too, even when he perfectly knows the keys he needs to press to make music out of his ribs.

Throwing the package to one side, San jumps in bed with the bottle balancing on the cup of his hand only. He takes his free hand to the collar of his shirt, tugging softly before pulling it off his head. He repeats the movement with his pants, cock hitting the skin of his abdomen in silence. The blood buzzing behind Wooyoung's ears is the only sound breaking the silence until San is opening the bottle with a loud _bop._

"Should I…?" Wooyoung takes a grip of his shirt, eyeing San.

"Sure. I'm not going to touch you, though. Not yet," San makes eye contact, squinting a little as he pours the lube into his fingers. Wooyoung freezes, both mesmerized by the gesture and his words, shirt creasing under the tight grip of his fingers. "But your clothes are soaking wet. Aren't you uncomfortable?"

Wooyoung snaps his head back into the world, lowering his gaze. His clothes are still painfully glueing to his body, slightly smelling like the ocean.

"Oh, yeah. That's right," he bites the inside of his cheek, throwing his shirt over his head and having a hard time trying to peel off his pants from his legs. He takes his underwear off along with the pants, sitting naked in front of San. It doesn't matter he had San's mouth all over his cock less than an hour ago, he still feels his skin glimmer in shyness, looking away.

San gets a little closer, getting comfortable. Standing over his knees, tongue pocking the side of his cheek.

"You better look at me," he warns in a demanding voice. Wooyoung flicks his head, eyes falling on his face. San smirks, and then lets out a deep sigh, chest deflating. 

Wooyoung's eyes slide along his skin until he finds his hand. Gracefully placed in between his fair thighs, creeping all the way to his hole. One finger slowly circling against his rim. Wooyoung's can feel his heart on his throat, mouth watering with the sight of San's eyes gleaming as he presses the finger in, slowly. 

Wooyoung's cock twitches against his thighs, painfully getting hard again as San bends down a little, angling his arm the way it allows his finger to reach deeper within himself. He presses a hand flat onto the mattress to give his body some support. Wooyoung doesn't think clearly before he is moving and catching San's hand with his own. San half smiles, lips parted with unsteady pants. 

He takes a second finger so fast and subtle Wooyoung almost misses it, jaw dropping in amazement at how easy San makes it look. But also how San's thighs tremble when he crooks his fingers in a certain way, drawing a moan out his mouth. 

"Don't touch yourself," San cuts, eyes falling like cool water on top of Wooyoung, who had sheepishly wrapped his free hand around the base of his cook. He can feel it pulse against his fingers, but he doesn't move, obediently putting it back against the mattress. San sinks his fingers deeper, eyes turning white. "Come here," he demands one painful minute later, raspy voice floating around, and once again, Wooyoung is obeying. Dragging his knees over the blanket until he is one inch apart from San.

He wants to press their mouths together, eat every sound San makes. He waits. Waits until San tells him what he wants. Wooyoung wants to make him feel good.

(He doesn't let go of his hand. If so, he intertwines their fingers harder). 

"Pour some on your fingers," San breathes on top of his lips, head pointing at the forgotten bottle of lube laying in between his thighs. "Quickly."

Wooyoung does as he is told, letting go of San's hands to pour some into his hand. He is soon squaring his shoulders as he feels the dash of coldness against his own fingers, biting his tongue at how gleamy they look. He spares San a shy look through fluttering lashes, not quite sure what he wants him to do. Finger himself or…

San takes Wooyoung's hand down, getting his own fingers out to press Wooyoung's against his rim. Sheepishly circling. Wooyoung chokes on air, feeling the way San's hole clenches around emptiness, begging for him to move forward. 

"Are you sure?" He asks, getting San's tongue inside his mouth as response. Wooyoung groans, low in his throat, letting San's hand guide him inside. So wet from the lube and incredibly tight. 

"I'm sure," San gasps out, almost like he needs to say it with words, too. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" Wooyoung shakes his no, the tip of his finger being sucked in a delicious burn. "Someone else? Yeosang, maybe?" This time, Wooyoung screeches, finger abruptly getting deeper inside San. He can feel his body shaking and clenching around. "Oh, _shit._ This is so good, Woo– You got better fingers than I do _._ "

Wooyoung is not even moving his finger, a little bit overwhelmed, not sure of what's too far and what isn't. This is the first time he actually uses his fingers like this, glad San's own are still tenderly guiding him. It seems to be good for now, San's body arching on top of him, so he moves it in and out slowly, almost like tasting the waters. San pumps his hand, urging him to press a second finger in. Now, it feels even tighter, to the point he needs to look up at San's face.

Eyes closed, lips parted, tongue caught up between his teeth. It sketches a smile on Wooyoung's face, pacing faster. San fully parts his lips, moving his hips to accompany him on their steady dance. 

"So you– _Ah–_ Did you– _Shit, you know what you do, baby_ — Finger Yeosang?"

"I did not," Wooyoung bites his tongue, spilling fire all over his mouth. He doesn't want to talk about Yeosang _right now_. "This is my first time. Ever. I told you it was my first kiss before."

San chuckles, thumb applying the good amount of pressure around Wooyoung's wrist to make him open his fingers inside, moving against his inner walls. Wooyoung finds it utterly amazing how San's body seems to accept him so cheerfully, opening every door with a soft turn of the knob. 

It's also like they found their own personal language. One only them can speak fluently. And right now San is screaming he wants _more_ , and _faster._ Wooyoung gives him what he asks for, leaning in, angling his arm in the exact way he needs to hit a spot that makes San twitch and clenche around his fingers.

"Right there– More please– Just right there–"

"Does it feel good?" Wooyoung asks even though, trying to make sure he is not crossing any blurry line, tongue falling on San's skin. Salty. 

"It feels so good," San moans loudly, urging Wooyoung's hand to sink deeper. "You make me feel so good. You're totally– totally made to fuck me." 

Exactly. Wooyoung groans right into his skin. Just for San, he is made made to fuck San only. 

San thighs abruptly shake before he is losing his balance, falling to one side. He lets out a loud whimper when Wooyoung's hand slides out. For a second, Wooyoung forgets about what they're doing, focusing on the way the lube is dripping in between San thighs. Making him glow in the most exquisite way. The sweat has started dewing his skin as well, mixing with it and making him glow. Gorgeous. Just for Wooyoung to see.

San sobs his name, waving his hands in the air for him. Brushing his knees over the blanket, Wooyoung makes himself comfortable in between San's legs, eating out the few drops of shame pearling his skin to draw his tongue all over the inner side of San's thigh. 

"Fucking shit, Woo–" San chokes out, staring down at him as he roams his tongue all over his hot, salty skin. "You're so good. This can't be your first time at all."

Wooyoung ignores him, lapping him up until there's tears crowing behind San's eyes, voice coming in shaky breaths, murmuring Wooyoung's name over and over. Wooyoung feels so pumped with just that sound he is sure he will drip untouched. 

He catches the bottle of lube again, pouring a good amount on his hand before he is making San arch his back with three fingers fucking him. 

"It is my first time," Wooyoung repeats, crawling all the way to San's mouth, eating all the moans in the shape of his name and praises he is mumbling due the blowout of pleasure. "I've been saving everything for you." 

San flutters his eyes open, lazily smiling at him. The way his voice comes out raspy and deep encourages Wooyoung to rub their dicks together, one hand gripping San's hip in place. 

"That's nice to hear," San wraps a leg around his waist, pushing him down. Wooyoung's fingers find his prostate again, catching San's lips in a kiss as he rams harder into it. 

San clenches so tight around him, frantically pulsing around his skin. Wooyoung parts the kiss to get a hold of San's expression, reveling with how he tries hard to keep his moans to himself without success. His breathy moans are the only thing filling the room, the most exquisite musical masterpiece Wooyoung has ever heard.

That, and the obscene sound of his fingers working up San's hole. Wet and slippery. It sounds so ridiculously good Wooyoung is leaking for the third time in a row, pained at how overstimulated he feels right now. 

San seems to read his mind, loosely taking a grip of their cocks together, setting everything in a delicious burn. Wooyoung moans in response, cock painfully throbbing. 

San snaps his hips up, speeding up the pace of his hand, even when they're both so wet their dicks slide the farthest from each other every two seconds. 

"Shit," San groans, throwing his head back but pulling his other hand into it, creating a ring big enough for both dicks to slide in.

He smiles as his idea seems to work just right, stroking them together in haste, sending Wooyoung to heaven and then letting him fall and crash into the ground. A loud whimper gets tangled on his ribs, everything he conceives as real blurring at the back of his mind. He feels the tears crowing behind his eyes, every pump of San's hands, every rub of their dicks together, sends shudders of pleasure down his spine. Every nerve ending burned out by the flames being born out of the ocean. 

He almost forgets he still has his fingers inside San, fully focusing on how good San's hands and dick make him feel, and how beautiful San sounds, scattering choked-out sobs all around him. 

"This is fucking crazy," Wooyoung grits, arching his back, creating even more friction between their bodies. "You're crazy. I'm going insane. I'm fucking–"

Wooyoung has watched a lot of porn. In one way, because all the kids of his class did and he didn't want to be the only one who didn't. In other way, because he was curious. He wanted to be able to know his own body, just for when the right time arrived. It doesn't matter how many videos he had watched, how many ways he had stroked his cock in, how many fantasies bubbling in his mind over the course of the years had sent him into bliss. Nothing compares to this moment.

He has never felt this sensitive, neither this wet and desperate for just a touch. 

"I'm not gonna last," Wooyoung isn't even sure if he has something left inside to spill, but he feels so close to exploding in thousands of tiny pieces.

San pulls him closer, getting his lips directly into his ear, loosening the grip around their cocks and simply rubbing them together at a painfully slow pace, fucking himself into Wooyoung's fingers at the same exasperating rhythm. Wooyoung's dick slides to one side, burning at the contact of the skin of San's abdomen. 

"You're so perfect," San breathes. "So perfect for me. Just mine."

Wooyoung nods his head fast and sharp.

"Just yours."

"Mine," San repeats, planting a kiss on his mouth, heavy tongue inside, dripping saliva. "Come for me, _baby_. Come again."

Just like that, Wooyoung is coming again with a broken moan that gets lost in between the sound of the waves seeping from the open window. As he guessed, there's nothing more but a light wetness glimmering the tip of his cock accompanying the burning twist on his lower abdomen. 

"You're so good," San is saying against his skin, still clenching around Wooyoung's fingers. "You look so pretty like that. Coming for me. Just for me."

It takes him a few more jerks of his hips, dick against Wooyoung's abdomen, to come all over their chests, white streaks dripping like rivulets from the glossy tip. Wooyoung bites down his lip when San tightly clenches around his fingers, riding his orgasm. 

Wooyoung falls on top of San's chest, face hiding in the crook of his neck. San whimpers when Wooyoung pulls his sticky fingers out of his ass, arms immediately wrapping around his waist. They remain silent, trying to pace their frantic breaths together. 

Wooyoung closes his eyes and feels like he could fall asleep just like that. Holding tight onto San. 

"Guess we won't be using the condoms today," San sighs, fingers following the line of Wooyoung's backbone. "I'm tired."

"Me too."

Wooyoung is, actually, becoming dust. He feels so full, heart so swollen inside his chest he could die. And he would die the happiest. 

He rolls over his side, back meeting the mattress, snuggling closer to San one second later. Closing his eyes as he presses his lips over the smooth skin of his chest. Tasting salty, both from the ocean and all the sweat dewing his skin.

"I'm so happy," he admits in a shy voice. "You can't imagine how."

San chuckles a little, one hand moving to cup Wooyoung's face. He brushes his thumb all over the sweaty, blushed skin.

"I know," he smiles. "I'm happy, too. You exceeded all my expectations, Wooyoung."

"How so?"

"Everyone told me you would forget about me, and even when I was sure you wouldn't, a part of me always thought we wouldn't fit well after so many years," he explains slowly, voice drowsy. "But you're perfect. We are perfect together. I know I was right when I decided to go all the way up the surface seventeen years ago. It was like you were calling for me. And I don't regret it."

Wooyoung gets closer, hands caging San's head, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. Just lips moving slowly against each other, fully opening their hearts once the ocean rush abandons their bodies and they're left with nothing but a happiness tidal.

"I'm glad, too."

San smiles, arms enclosing around his neck. When Wooyoung looks into his eyes, he swears he sees the blue drops moving around his brown orbs like San holds magic inside. 

"Will you stay?" San asks, and Wooyoung has never been so sure of something in his life. 

He nods, deep diving into his ocean eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it spare me a comment or a kudo just so I know I made a good job T^T  
> thank you so much for your time!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_blueaurora) | [coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/bubblesani) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sanios)


End file.
